


The Tower

by ReawakenedClam



Series: Black Clover Week 2019 [4]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Black Clover Week, Black Clover Week 2019, Day 5, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Repunzel/Tangeled AU, fairy tale, idk might add onto this later, its like 4 am i need to sleep, or at least an attempt at it, this is pretty bad lmao, what are tags, what is writing, zora be scouting for kids for yami to adopt lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 15:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20708273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReawakenedClam/pseuds/ReawakenedClam
Summary: Black Clover Week 2019Day 5 - Fairy TaleZora, after taking out a bunch of Magic Knights, stumbles upon a tower in the middle of nowhere. Inside he meets some weirdo that apparently absorbs other people's magic, oh, and can also make said tower move apparently.Or; A sorry attempt at a Rapunzel/Tangled AU that I may or may not expand on I dunno. (Yes I know I'm late for Day 5 but shush)





	The Tower

His feet pounded against the ground, lungs burning, heart thumping, ears ringing, legs aching, it was _exhilarating._

Zora bound through the forest, jumping over logs and winding through the trees, sending previously undisturbed leaves flying with every step. He had managed to oh-so-gracefully defeat another one of those pompous bastards waltzing about with a Magic Knights robe, which had sparked the attention of various other 'Magic Knights', leading to this chase.

The redhead snickered as he heared the familiar sound of his traps going off, followed by the startled shouts of those who fell victim to them. He had scouted the area earlier, setting up several trap spells for those idiots to fell into.

He was starting to get fairly deep into the woods, and Zora risked a glance behind him. There were maybe three or so left, far behind but still going after him. _Seems like most of those idiots were stopped by my traps._

He hadn't managed to set up too many the deeper he got in though, having only ventured into a small portion of the forest. Those last ones are going to be a pain to get rid of, but if he could lead them staight to the last few traps-

A loud shout, followed by the sound of a body hitting the ground, and he could feel his spell activate. That's another one down- oh wait, make that two.

One left, Zora could take him on fairly easily if he could find that spot where he set that particular trap. He glanced back, spotting the Purple Orcas member several meters behind. He had his grimoire out, pages flipping as he started to cast a spell.

Zora quickly turned, winding around the tree as he finally stopped. Perfect, just a little further and-!

The Magic Knight took one step too close, activating the trap spell that sent a paralyzing shock straight into his body. Zora cackled as the man fell to the ground, completely knocked out.

There had been several more of them than he anticipated, roughly thirty when he'd guessed there'd be maybe 10, so he'd ended up having to lead them on a chase into a bunch of these traps. He was glad he had set so many of them in the first place, even if it had left him drained the day before.

"Tch, you all were too overconfident, clumsy in footwork and thinking out-numbering an opponent would always lead to victory," he ground out. Of course, it's not like anyone could hear the masked man anyway. "It only served to slow you down."

With that said and done, Zora breathed out a sigh, turning his back on the fallen Knight as he stumbled over towards the wide cliff nearby. He needed a place to sit down after all that. It was tiring, but he had managed to knock several of these idiots off their high horses in one go.

Zora raked a hand through his crimson locks tiredly, turning to stare out into the woods where he'd left a trail of destruction behind. His legs were practically screaming at him to take a rest, and he could hear his own heartbeat pounding in his ears. That was what, ten, twenty minutes of running nonstop? Geez, he's the magic trap guy, not the muscle guy.

He moved to lean back against the cliff, when... well, his back didn't land against anything solid. He felt vines brush past him as he fell with a startled yelp- actually no, no that was a shout, Zora Ideale does not _yelp_.

He found himself flat on his back, staring up at the ceiling of what looked to be a tunnel or cave of sorts. _What... what just happened?_

_Well, idiot, looks like there's a secret tunnel you just fell into._

Zora rolled over, finding that, yes, this was a tunnel, judging from the light that was coming from the other end. The entrance was completely covered by handing vines, blocking it from view amongst the wildlife growing out here.

So either he could go check it out and possibly get killed by whatever was on the other side, or make a break for it.

...Ah screw it, he's on a roll today after having taken down several "Magic Knights", he could stand to see this. The man clambered to his feet, knees buckling for a second from the strain as he made his way to the other end. The sun was shining bright, without any trees blocking it out. There was a large meadow of sorts, filled with luscious plants thriving with flower blossoms.

Most noticably, however, was a tall, tall tower right smack dab in the center of it all. The building didn't seem to have any doors or anything, which was strange beyond belief. It also looked to be made entirely of stone, the only exceptions being the wooden roof and single window a good thirty or so meters up.

Why on earth a building like this even exists is beyond him, and why here of all places? It didn't seem well taken care of, judging from the cracks and plants seeming to be growing on it.

Looks like it could make for a nice hideout, Zora mused as he strolled up to the building. Sure, it being super tall and in the middle of nowhere was pretty cool, but the lack of a proper entrance made him wonder if whoever built it was just plain stupid. How is anyone supposed to get in?

He stared up at the single window, curiousity starting to nag at him in the back of his mind. Was there anything interesting inside? Zora had been a curious kid when he was younger, always enjoyed the many stories his dad had told him after returning from a mission.

He supposed some of that never wore off, then.

The redhead examined the building once more, trying to figure out a way to get up there without overexerting himself. He could try using his magic, but he wasn't sure how paralysis, pitfall, or reflecting traps would help in this case. He could just climb up himself somehow, maybe make small and temporary traps alongside the wall to use as something to grab onto? Maybe.

_Doesn't hurt to try._

Zora felt his mana hum beneath his skin, as he brushed a hand along the stone wall. Several small, rune embedded circles appeared, and he quickly grabbed ahold, using the horizontal "pitfalls" as a foothold. The redhead then reached up and grabbed onto the next, bringing his leg upwards to step onto one of the lower traps. Then he moved up again, and again, and again, until he was steadily climbing upwards, somehow.

_This is crazy,_ Zora realized. _I'm crazy. I have to be delusional from the adreneline_. The higher and higher he got, the more he found that one small slip up and he could literally _die. Insane, absolutely insane, I must have been around that Black Bulls Captain too much lately. That or the author is insane._

He quickly shook that last thought away, considering he's not supposed to know that. Anyway, he managed to reach the top, and he quickly grabbed the edge of the wooden windowsil, tightening his hold as to not slip and fall to his death, as he hauled himself over the edge and onto the wooden floor inside the tower. Finally, something solid to stand on!

It was... dark. Very dark with the only light being from the window. From what Zora could see, there were several bookshelves lining the walls, paintings and various random objects scattered about. But what caught Zora's attention was the ghost-looking form in the bed on the other side of the room, looking as if it - _he?_ \- were staring at him. Zora couldn't really tell for the stupidly long, messy white hair that covered the unknown's eyes. It really was long, spilling over the side of the bed and piled up in a heap on the floor. If Zora had to guess it was probably several meters long, which, _how on earth?_

Chapped lips were parted in surprise, a small voice calling out, "Whoooooooo aaaaaaaaare yoooooouuuuuuuu...?"

_Why does he talk so slow?!_

Zora stood rooted to his spot. On one hand he did technically just enter this guy's supposed home uninvited, but in his defence this is literally a tower with no entrances other than the window in the middle of nowhere.

He doubted this guy could do much to him anyway, since from the looks of it he was stuck in bed for the time being. "Zora, and who are you?"

A pause that seemed to last an eternity, when the man finally answered. "Myyyyyyyyy naaaaaaaaaaame iiiiiiiiiissssssssssssss..."

_WHY IS HE TALKING SO SLOW?!_

"Heeeeeeeeeenryyyyyyyyyyyyyy..."

Weird. Zora wasnt sure if coming up all this way was worth it, but this Henry guy just looked at him with a soft smile, making him stop in his tracks. He just... looked so relieved, so happy for some reason. Zora didn't get what there was to be happy about, he knew he looked odd to other people, but that's their own fault.

"Iiiiiiiit'sssss beeeeeeeeeen yeeeaaaaaaaarrrrrrrssss....."

_Years? Years since what?_

Then it hit him, years since this Henry guy has probably seen another person. He did live out in the middle of nowhere for some reason.

Zora shifted on his feet, moving closer when he suddenly felt a strong tug on his mana, practically sucking it out of him. The redhead stumbled back in surprise, guard now up. _What the heck was that?_

Henry was giving him a sad look again. _Don't look at me like that, idiot._ "Doooooooon't coooommmmmeeee tooooooooo cloooooossssseeee...."

_Don't come too close?_ Zora furrowed his brow, when he finally made the conection. _Does this guy suck up your magic? Is that why he's up here? Just... left to die?_

_What the hell? Just- what the hell is this?_

Seems he now has more reasons to tear into humanity. This- this wasn't how one should deal with a situation like Henry's.

Zora backed away, talking a seat against the wall on the opposite side of the room. "I take it you've been here a while then?"

Henry didn't say anything for a while, mouth forming a little "o" as a stared at Zora. After a few seconds of silence, he spoke, "Yeeeaaaahhhh... A feeeewwwww yeeeeaaaaarrrrsss... Hooooowwww diiiiiiiiiiid yooooouuuuuuu fiiiiiinnnnndddd thiiiiiiiiiisssss plaaaaaaaccccceeee...?"

Zora huffed, crossing his arms. "Just got rid of some fakers who thought they could wear the cape of a hero while bringing only misery upon others. Ended up stumbling through the little tunnel and found this tower, figured it could make for a nice place to rest."

Henry tilted his head curiously, "Buuuuut it'sssss soooooo hiiiiiighhhhhh uuuuup?"

Zora simply shrugged, leaning back as his eyes slid shut. "Doesn't matter now, I'm here." He stopped, thinking his next few words over for a moment. "You know, if you don't want to stay here for the rest of your life, I know a guy that'd be interested in taking you in."

Silence. Zora huffed, letting sleep take over. He knew Yami would find a guy like Henry interesting enough to take in. But overall, that would be Henry's choice, it looked pretty lonely here anyway.

...o0o...

_If you don't want to stay here for the rest of your life, I know a guy that'd be interested in taking you in._

_...What?_

Henry was confused, beyond confused at this complete stranger who had somehow, somehow found his tower and actually got in.

_If you don't want to stay._

Did he? Did he want to stay here? In the dark, alone with only a few birds flying in sometimes for company?

No, no he _didn't_. Henry didn't want to stay cooped up in this tower forever.

But he knew his body was too weak to leave. He couldn't put anyone else in danger by accidentally absorbing their magic either, he didn't... _couldn't_...

But he doesn't want to stay.

Henry let out a soft sigh, turning his head towards the nightstand where his grimoire laid. Truth be told, he's always wanted to venture out and just, _do something_ ever since he got it.

But he never did. He'd barely used his grimoire in all the years he's had it, really.

Henry looked back over at the stranger, who had fallen asleep. _It's not like I can do anything about it._

He heard the chirps of a bird, and he glanced over at where his hair was curled into a pil on the floor. A little canary was wiggling around in the mess, looking up at him sweetly.

_Birds are nice, they make great company._

He looked over at the open window, where he could see the sun's rays hitting the green scenery of the outdoors.

_It's dark in here._

_If you don't want to stay here._

_Don't want to stay here._

_Stay here._

_... No._

...o0o...

When Zora woke up, he wasnt expecing to have been moved. Or to see that Henry guy at the window, hair a wreck and dragging behind him.

He also wasn't expecting to feel the building moving underneath him. The floor felt like it was rocking him side to side, the furniture was sliding around, and Henry... was smiling.

Zora sat up, staring at the long haired man in disbelief because- because is this his magic? Moving the entire freaking building?!

Henry turned to look at him, brushing his hair out of his face to reveal a pair of golden eyes, giving him a determined look. "Iiiiiiii dooooooooooon't waaaaaaaaaaant toooooooo staaaaaaayyyyyyyyyy."

_Man, Captain Yami's definitly going to like this one._

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I had a fun time procrastinating on this :'D ended up reading Dr Stone instead of writing so this is late ack-
> 
> Once again, no beta, rushed as heck, crappy ending, and possible OOC! So sorry about that! But hey! Henry is best Disney Princess! Nothing can beat that! And so Henry and Zora continued on their way picking up Captain Yami who then proceeded to adopt a bunch of troublemakers and suddenly the tower isnt as lonely yay-
> 
> It's like past 4 AM I need to sleep QAQ
> 
> Also if you ever want to chat, here’s my Discord server! https://discord.gg/yZb5f7s
> 
> Thanks for reading this trainwreck, I'd love to hear your throughts in the comments!


End file.
